Hotel Tango Kilo
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: After a coup in italy has endangered the US and the SWA, will the two groups change the outcome or has the third world war just sparked off


Hotel Tango Kilo Ch. 1

A/N: I do not own Gunslinger girl or Ghost recon even though I wish I did

Watching as the sun slowly rose on the day of their execution the survivors of the SWA's Section 2 were walked outside from a darkened cell, where they were beaten and Rico was sexually assaulted and Petra was tortured and bullied as were the others; The whole situation was only broken by one thing: Dark humor. Seeing the gallows that were erected just for them, Chris called out to the guards and got a split lip and busted ribs in response

"Well I see the gallows are here but you do know this is a waste of fucking time right and the handlers were better than you and hell at least they got some dignity now eat a dick ok?!" and after pushing himself up off the ground he muttered

"I'll see you in hell boy and I will make you my bitch motherfucker" and he staggered toward his date with death and Richard yelled

"I am a pirate and is the gallows for little old me?! I feel so fucking special I shoulda done got my hair did!" and got punched and kicked as the others were made to run the gauntlet and as soon as Richard stood up seeing the wooden beam he called to the guard with a Benelli M4 shotgun, and a very bored expression, with orders for if the prisoners attempted to escape to shoot them,

"So can we have lunch before we are bungee jumping because I can see Chris is getting very hungry and seems to be starving" and glancing down at his watch Chris yelled out as he was chewing on a cigarette

"So we are to have our lunch break and you all can go fuck yourselves" and Richard saw Petra laughing and he said, a smartass tone prevalent, "So we are special forces and had a fucking union and we are instructed to have a union mandated 30 minute lunch break and a 15 minute break later today s-" and Richard went quiet as he was gagged with a bag over his head and in a show of solidarity all of them reached in their shirts and pulled out a coin with the logo of the assassin brotherhood and as they started slowly singing Etta yelled out

"God damn Johnny Depp is hot as fuck so will he show up to save me?" and the guards decided to test if the beam would hold so they put the rope around his neck and kicked the post under his trap door away getting a snap as he dropped and a sickening thud as the beam broke. Watching his brother drop to the ground and try to burrow into the ground like a worm Chris hollered out

"Knew you should have lost weight but did you ever believe me did you fatass also watch out for birds got it fish bait?!" and Richard was walked up and he started using the chain to jump rope and then started to hula hoop as Rico laughed at her boyfriend and the group all stood there and Richard used the chains to hold up a bowl of noodles and he said, in between mouthfuls of spicy broth using the chain to hold it up

"I am not fat I am fluffy and no my name is not Gabriel Iglesias so fuck off" and smiling Chris began to sing and he heard his executioner snicker before stating "Well I guess they are singing so I might as well say no more voices for you all" and thinking he heard a crack the guard fell as the lever dropped alone with the body, Chris quickly looked down and waved after flashing the middle finger and plummeting until the rope snapped starting to strangle him. Swaying around Triela choked out

"This is a waste of the taxpayers money and I am highly entertained so suck a dick all of you" and she thought she heard another shot ring out and they all dropped in two groups of four.

 _ **Flashback- 10 minutes earlier**_

As the guards all stood around Alex, the ghost leader and overall commander of the GST in Italy laid on the ground about 300 yards from the gallows, when he glanced at Kozak and grabbed his own SR25 and muttered

"Everyone line a shot and on my go take them out and make sure that the kids survive because one of them pulled some strings with SECNAV and the SECDEF to get us assigned to rescue them as the kids could apparently help us in a counter-coup against the government" and they all counted down after hearing "On the count of 3" and Alex said

"5,4,3" and they all pulled the triggers dropping the guards causing one to fall on the lever and hang the kids meaning time suddenly became of the essence. Watching them struggle all the ghosts quickly adjusted their aim to the ropes and fired again dropping them all in two groups with the scarred one landing on a guard.

As Chris landed on the guard he yelled out

"Sup Brah you done goofed!" and snapped his neck before grabbing his knife and cutting himself free he let the knife fly seeing of his crew were still swinging or were bound up as well as the blade cut a guard when Richard yelled

"That's not a knife… This IS A KNIFE" as he pulled out a large Leaf bladed kukuri and hacked off a guards arm before they all took off and Richard felt someone grab him as they reached the area where the ghosts where shooting and panting Richard yelled out, seeing the soldiers standing there

"Less gawking more running because mother fuckers are going to send out a hunting unit after us" only to discover his fears where not founded as 2 cruise missiles slammed into the area as C4 put on the generators blew the electrical boxes sky high plunging Rome into darkness and the group all ran toward the water's edge and having a bit if chance for humor Richard and Rico kissed muttering "Be our guest". Chris and Petra, not to be outdone, mutilated the 2 soldiers, who unfortunately for them had a patrol that meant they happened to be in the way and they got slashed throats as a thank you and the bodies were then brutally chopped into six pieces before throwing the remains into the sand and the troopers rigged the infil containers with white phosphorous and high explosives and seeing the lovers covered in blood Kozak muttered

"Damn remind me to never piss them off ever" and Richard jumped into the water yelling

"Im a motherfucking dolphin!" and once they made to the Ohio class SSGN, having had one close call Alex looked over a beer and said

"So tell us what happened and don't worry if it's a long story we have plenty of time" and Petra sexily replied

"Vodka for me and my boyfriend and we will tell you the tale of how you got hooked up in this clusterfuck".


End file.
